Nickelodeon Heroes 2 (ANNOUNCEMENT TRAILER)
by CrapperGeek
Summary: A sequel to my crossover, coming in 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**Again, Part 1 isn't even finished yet. Like I said, it will be probably done in May. But still, a little announcement.**

A Cluster robot appears, dropping on its feet to the ground, in a white background. However, in back of it, appears Danny.

Danny: Looks like someones been a bad bug!

Danny shoots his beams at the cyborg. Jimmy appears in back of it.

Jimmy: You're in need for some logical reasoning!

Goddard shoots his beams at the bug. Timmy and his fairies poof out of nowhere.

Timmy: You look like you need a good squishing!

A giant boot crushes and demolishes the robot. However, it then reassembles itself, and multiplies into three, surrounding the three cartoons. Spongebob appears to kick the machines.

Spongebob: HI-YA! WHOOPAH! ATAH! (poses) You bugs are in need for some chopping! (He laughs)

One of the cyborg captures Timmy, Jimmy & Spongebob, while Danny shoots at it. However, a giant laser beam zaps the robots head.

Jenny: You Clusters will never learn, will you?

Jenny shoots misses at the three robots, and chops all of them up. She sets to the ground with the other cartoons. However, the Cluster bots multiply again, and are now their size. However, one toon bursts through the white background.

El Tigre: Time to teach you cockroaches a little lesson!

El Tigre slices the roaches, one by one. Then, one little roach crawls away. Then a foot steps on it.

Lincoln: And that's what you get for messing with us Nicktoons!

A rumble is in the background. All of the toons turn around. A giant green cloud appears. It's Vicky, who is on a throne.

Vicky: Hello twerps! (She crawls out of her throne with Doc Ock like spider legs.) Ready to die for part two? (She laughs)

All the Nicktoons looked shocked, then angry.

Cosmo: Please be a good sequel!

 **NICKELODEON HEROES 2**

Luan: (appears in front of the title) Looks like we're in for double trouble! (Laughs) Get It?

 **2018**

Wanda: Don't forget Zim's in this story too! We're in trouble!

 **With other friends too. Again, will probably be by the end of the year.**


	2. Story Update

Well, it's been days since Part 1 has ended, along with THAT ending. But now, I thought I'd take a break and wait for Part II. But I really am interested in starting it now. I already have the synopsis now:

A few months after the Evil Syndicate Beam Battle, a new villain has come to Earth: Vexas, and her army of Clusters, who have been facing a Space War between other alien races, including the Irkens. As Lincoln is on the run from the Cluster authorities after blowing up their Earth prison, The Nicktoons crew form again to fight, and defeat their power beams, which have been scattered around the Earth, including Miracle City. Also, to help fight this battle, they must seek help from the one and only Irken himself, Zim, who plans on stopping the Clusters from claiming his giant planet prize.

Meanwhile, the Loud sisters get kidnapped to New Cluster Prime, where they are forced to becoming gladiators, and must escape, with the help of new friends.

Despite this having somewhat of a bigger plot, this won't be dark and gritty. This will still be the action comedy, that should focus even more on the characters, including more character interactions.

Also, the first part was influenced by Avengers or the MCU. I wouldn't say this is the Age Of Ultron of the series, since this one has more of a Thor Ragarok and GOTG influence, with more of a Sci-Fi approach. Some other influences for this story include Cowboy Bebop, Firefly and Sky Captain & The World Of Tomorrow.

Though maybe I'm thinking about starting this summer, the reason why I want to begin this in November, is because I really don't want to screw up Zim or any of the Sci-Fi approach to this story. I also want to make this one better than the first, by cutting down all the coincidences or conviences of the story, and a smaller villain who has a simple plan.

Also, since Part I was basically Loud House and Danny Phantom, this one is just Teenage Robot. Yeah, Vicky won't be in this one anymore.

So yeah, see you.


	3. Sneak Peek Teaser

Now that the sequel is being written, it's time for a little sneak peek...or a trailer that sets up what to expect:

Its night time, and a flash of strikes of lighting are shown near a fountain. Out appears Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Lincoln, Clyde, Lily, Carl, Sheen, Patrick, Squidward, Goddard and the fairies. Everyone but Jimmy have their eyes closed, with Carl and Sheen holding each other. Everyone opens their eyes, while Carl and Sheen back away from each other in disgust.

"Whoo, that was a close one!" Spongebob said.

"Why did you idiots drag me here?!" Squidward asked. "Next time, I'm just going to walk out on you guys!"

"There appears to be an error with our location." Jimmy said. "We're not in Tremorton, but in Lincoln's home state."

Lincoln saw the fountain behind them. "Wait, I know exactly where we are."

In front of them, jumped a medium sized mantis like creature, made from the Clusters.

"A fight already?!" Timmy said. "Now, we're getting somewhere!" The mantis prepared itself, ready to fight...

Tremorton is shown. Then a spaceship flying in the sky.

THIS YEAR

Spongebob, Lincoln, Jimmy and Timmy are shown walking down a hallway.

Jenny flies through a city, and stands on top of a building.

Danny flies through the air.

THE TOONS

A figure turns around, revealing to be Vexas

An open portal has many Clusters fly out of it.

The Loud sisters look around an arena.

An entire collesium is shown with cheering.

UNITE

Jenny flies through a city, looking like she's on the run.

Timmy prepares what looks like a magic weapon.

Patrick jumps off a ship.

Lincoln flies on a jetpack.

AGAIN

Jimmy shoots his tornado Blaster at aliens.

Jenny shoots missiles at something.

Lincoln, Clyde, Spongebob and Patrick look frightened at something.

Ronnie Anne is on top of a little ship holding on to it with a spear.

Sheen pops out purple Wings.

Sandy crawls on top of something.

Squidward screams, while looking like he's on a ship.

Eyes clench in combat from a mask, which appears to be Lynn's.

The Crust Cousins arrive from behind a jet.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde see something inside what looks like a prison.

Smytus and a gang are up in the air.

Carl's holding Clyde, who are both scared. (Think the Oompa Loompas)

A shadow covers Timmy, from what looks like his front yard.

A mechanical arm grabs Lori from the house.

Jenny beats up Clusters from space.

Sheen is on top of a table holding tacos.

An Irken ship flies past an explosion.

Jenny: You're ready for this? (Popping Out giant swords from her hands)

Both her and Lincoln are surrounded by Clusters.

Lincoln: (With his Ecto Hands) I'm ready for Part II.

Both begin their attack.

NICK HEROES 2

Squidward: I hate my life.

2018


	4. Teaser 1: Dark

Timmy: So, how are we going to plan this new trailer?

Spongebob: I know! Since this is one of those teasers, let's make it fun! Let's show the readers that this will be a fun time! We should add a lot of action, and comedy.

Lucy: Eh, we should go for a more dark tone.

Spongebob: Dark? Why should we do that? We're the Nicktoons! We are never about being dark, or gritty or whatever they call it!

Lucy: But it's the sequel. Sequels are always darker than the first.

Spongebob: But our sequel isn't that dark! That's why we should focus on the fun part of the movie.

Lucy: But being dark builds the audience for more anticipation.

Spongebob: But that would be dishonest to the reader. Besides, don't dark and grittier trailers for sequels always lead to a not so good movies?

Timmy: Guys, how about this? We make two teasers! One is dark, the other is fun. Does that sound good?

Spongebob: I can compromise.

Lucy: Yay. I mean, Sigh. Let my trailer go first though..

(If I had to choose the music for this "trailer", it would probably epic music sort of resembling the Infinity War teaser music. Not the actual song, but something similar.)

Black legs are shown walking down a hallway, with a floor of metal.

Vexas: (voice) For years, we have tried to conquer them. (Vexas' back is turned against a glass window looking down on Earth.)

Vexas: We have always been the superior species, to those flesh-baring creatures. (Shows citizens of Tremorton, looking at ships cross the sky, with one man losing his prosthetic arm, one losing his glass eye, and one losing his ears.)

Vexas' legs continues walking down the hallway.

Vexas: But each and every attempt, those fools always seem to outpower us! (XJ9 is shown flying through space, beating a few Clusters.)

Vexas: Now that blasted XJ9, has more human comrades of her own little mentality. (A ship lands on Earth ground. Out the door, pops Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Lincoln, Patrick and Squidward, with another shot of Danny.)

Vexas: If we don't act now, we will never get our chance, and more of them, will rebel. (Smytus and his gang fly in the air, with the next shot being shots of Sandy looking at something, Clyde looking outside a spaceship, Ronnie Anne looking mad at something, and then El Tigre, using his claw to jump on top of a building, ready to fight.)

Vexas: (walking into a control room) But now, my army has become stronger than before. (Shot of giant Cluster guards, now the size of buildings, walking down a street.) Now, I will take down those supposed "heroes". (Vexas turns around in the control room, then another shot of her opening her eyes in what looks like yellow liquid.)

….

A door rolls opens, as the Loud sisters are being pushed outside a stadium.

Lori: What is this place?

The stadium is filled up with nothing but Cluster bugs.

Lynn: We really are gladiators! Let's see who they got to take us on!

Outside the other door, crawled a giant robot spider, with red glowing eyes. All of the girls are completely shocked, while Leni completely passes out.

….

Vexas: I want them found!

Jimmy: Hang on to something! (while driving a ship)

Clusters are shown flying out of a portal.

Spongebob kicks and chops a few Clusters.

A ship flies around New Cluster Prime while dodging buildings.

Jimmy pulls a brake, speeding up a ship.

Jenny shoots at the giant Clusters.

Jenny: She is my enemy!

Timmy: And this is our planet!

Lincoln flies around on a jetpack, then steps down inside of what looks like a prison, with Ronnie Anne and Clyde jumping down with him.

Lincoln: You guys are the only thing to a family I have down here.

Spongebob: And we're proud to be that!

Danny shoots beams at someone.

Manny punches a few Clusters.

Frida fires at a few Clusters with her guitar.

A giant Cluster bug lunges at Lincoln, covering his body and roaring in his face.

Ronnie Anne is on top of a small ship, holding on with a spear.

Lynn appears with a mask, holding a giant spear towards something.

Sam prepares a weapon.

Goddard pulls out a giant laser.

Vexas: Every one of your loving companions, will perish.

A ship blows up.

A Cluster punches someone.

El Tigre is shown flying back crashing through walls of a building.

Lincoln hangs on to a giant banner on a building.

Danny is shown getting shocked by something, as he screams.

Jenny looks up while under something, completely shocked.

A giant metal ball is shown flying down to Earth.

Brad, Tuck and Sheldon look at something behind bars.

Wakeman is shown carrying a giant weapon.

Jimmy fires his Tornado Blaster at something.

Jenny's hands turn to swords.

Patrick jumps down off a ship.

Lori is grabbed by a tentacle.

The Crust Cousins glare with an evil smirk at each other.

Clyde jumps on Carl, as he holds him.

A giant robot tiger is shown rampaging through what looks like the Cluster City.

Sandy prepares her hands for combat.

Ronnie Anne looks up shocked at something covering her with a shadow.

Timmy turns around as a shadow covers him, from what looks like his front yard.

Spongebob: I'm ready!

Jenny: Oh, yeah.

Danny fires at something.

Jimmy and Goddard stand by each other firing at Clusters.

Timmy shoots a magic weapon at them.

Manny shreds a few Clusters.

Jenny chops many of them with her sword hands.

Lincoln fires with his ecto/laser hands.

Spongebob jumps in the air, ready to chop a robot.

Jenny flies toward the ground, as in the back of her, is Frida, Spongebob, Patrick, Manny, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Sam, Carl, Sheen, Luan, Lynn and Luna.

NICK HEROES 2: RISE OF THE CLUSTER

Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Jimmy, the Fairies, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Sheen, Carl, and Jenny are shown inside a purple colored lab, with telescreens, and tubes filled with random specimens.

Timmy: What is this place?

Carl: Looks like one of those secret labs like what Jim has!

Jimmy: This place looks more advanced than my lab! But who would build such a…

Sounds of steps are made in the back. All of the toons turn their direction to who it is. Outside of the shadows, comes Zim walking on his PAK, with GIR behind him.

Zim: You all dare to trespass into my lab?!

Every one of the toons looked shocked.

Spongebob: (Waves happily) HELLO.

MAY

….

Lily: (inside carriage) Poo Poo.

 **The "Comedy" trailer will probably come later today. So yeah, this is what to expect.**


	5. Teaser 2: Fun

Lucy: That's how you do a teaser.

Spongebob: What? That wasn't what a trailer for a Nicktoons story should look like! That looked a bit too dark. But now, it's my turn. Time to lighten it up!

Lucy: Sigh.

Shows an entire fight scene with Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob and Lincoln fighting Clusters, in what looks like the city that has the Santiago's apartment. Jimmy uses his Tornado Blaster at a big one, with Goddard firing along, Timmy uses a Magic Gun, Spongebob uses his karate, and Lincoln uses his ecto hands. All ending with the four facing each side by their backs.

Timmy: We're touching butts! (The four boys walk away disgusted)

…

Luna: Hey ho! Let's go, bros!

(Music: Ramones – Blitzkrieg Bop)

NICKELODEON FANMADE STORIES

HEY HO! LET'S GO!

(The toons walk out of a spaceship one by one, with Jimmy, Timmy, Lincoln, Spongebob and Jenny in front. With Danny in another shot.)

(A bunch of Clusters fly out of a portal, and start attacking Tremorton.)

(The Loud sisters are inside a coliseum, with a bunch of Clusters in the seats.)

Spongebob: (inside a spaceship) Hey bugs! The heroes have returned! (he starts laughing, while the ship is being chased by a bunch of Clusters.)

THEY'RE FORMING IN A STRAIGHT LINE…

SPONGEBOB

Spongebob: Let's save the world again!

Spongebob is in the air, about to chop a giant Cluster bot

TIMMY

Timmy: Why is it always aliens?!

Timmy fires a magic gun at passing Clusters.

JIMMY

Jimmy: Here we go again.

THE BLITZKRIEG BOP

Drives a spaceship past hundreds of other ships, that blow up in the back, with another shot of a ship flying past a planet filled with Clusters.

LINCOLN

THEY'RE PILING IN THE BACKSEAT.

Lincoln: It's good to be back!

Lincoln cheers as he is flying on a jetpack.

DANNY

Danny: Looks like all of you need a good squishing. (Blasts a hole through a Cluster.)

JENNY

Jenny: Miss me?

(Shoots at a bunch of giant clusters, then fights them in space, throwing one near an asteroid)

HEY HO, LET'S GO.

PATRICK

Patrick's boy lands on top of a spaceship going up, covering the windshield.

Patrick: (In a monotone voice) Oh hey guys.

AND LILY

Lily: Poo-Poo.

WHAT THEY WANT, I DON'T KNOW…

Lana: This is so awesome! (The girls are screaming inside a ship, with Squidward also screaming on a ship, which is spinning towards the sky.)

THEY'RE FORMING IN A STRAIGHT LINE…

Smytus: The Cluster will rise again!

A giant robot roars.

Jimmy: We have old friends…

The sisters are shown with what look like Cluster weapons.

Sam prepares herself a weapon.

Carl and Sheen are screaming inside a ship.

Jimmy: …And we've brought new friends.

Shows Clyde looking scared at something.

Ronnie Anne holding a spear.

Squidward: Why did you guys bring me here?

Vexas: I want them found!

The Clusters surround the heroes

(Music stops)

Manny bursts through a wall of what looks like a restaurant.

Manny: Looks like you cucharachas' are in for a beating!

Frida: WOO-HOO! (Inside the spaceship)

HEY-HO LET'S GO!

Jenny's hands turn to swords.

Jimmy prepares his weapons.

Frida shoots a beam from her guitar.

HEY-HO LET'S GO!

Spongebob jumps on the top of giant Clusters.

Lynn in a gladiator mask preparing to face off.

Lucy shoots lasers from guns while she's up in the sky.

Manny punches a Cluster.

Sheen slides down a table of food.

HEY-HO LET'S GO!

Lincoln prepares his ecto hands.

Vexas turns around.

Clyde shoots from a turret.

Carl covers his mouth, as if he's about to throw up.

Luan laughs from what looks like she's inside the coliseum.

HEY-HO LET'S GO!

Lily cheers while riding Goddard.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne jump down what looks like a prison.

Spongebob and Manny spin attack a few Clusters.

Sheen flies with Ultra Lord like wings.

A ship passes an explosion.

Jenny punches the screen.

NICK HEROES 2

Lynn: (inside coliseum) You seriously expect us to work with that thing?!

Zim is shown on his PAK legs, tearing apart giant Clusters one by one, ripping them in half, and slamming holes in their chests.

Clyde & Carl: We're doomed!

Gir: (takes off dog suit) WHOO! I'M NAKED!

MAY


End file.
